Gallery:Matsukaze Tenma
Anime screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO Young Tenma CS1 HQ.png|Young Tenma. Young Tenma.png|The accident. Tenma in his Raimon Jacket GO 7 HQ.png|Sad Tenma wearing Raimon's jacket. Tenma CS 32 HQ.PNG|Tenma in Raimon. Tenma as GK GO 27 HQ.png|Tenma as Raimon's goalkeeper. Tenma scared GO 1 HQ.png|Tenma being saved by Shindou Takuto's ball, making the ball going to another way. Tenma stopping the ball GO 1 HQ.png|Tenma stopping Death Sword. Tenma_and_Shinsuke_celebrating.png|Tenma and Shinsuke celebrating after Shindou scores. Tenma incomplete Keshin.png|Tenma's incomplete Keshin. Hikaru Tenma Laughing GO.png|Tenma and Hikaru laughing at Kariya. Shindou Hikaru Tenma shocked GO 37 HQ.png|Tenma, Hikaru and Shindou shocked about Shinsuke's keshin. Tenma Assisting Taiyou After Match GO.png|Tenma assisting Taiyou after the match. Tenma Having Doubts GO 40 HQ.png|Tenma having doubts of continuing the revolution. Tenma Reaction GO 40 HQ.png|Tenma's reaction of being the new captain. Tenma Crying 43 GO HQ.PNG|Tenma crying about not being a successful captain. Everyone tossing Tenma.PNG|Everyone tossing Tenma. Young tenma kawaii dog.png|Young Tenma along with Sasuke, saying goodbye to a Young Aoi. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Tenma Clothing CS35 HQ.png|Tenma's normal clothing in the past France era and King Arthur's era. Tenma Three Kingdom CS 22 HQ.PNG|Tenma in Three Kingdoms. Tenma Jurassic CS 31 HQ.PNG|Tenma in Jurassic. Tenma with kids CS1 HQ.png|Tenma teaching soccer to the kids. Tenma CS 1 HQ.png|Tenma in Tenmas uniform. Tenma Keshin Armed Fail CS 5 HQ.PNG|Tenma's Keshin Armed failed. Tenma Waiting For Endou To Come Aboard CS 6 HQ.png|Tenma waiting for Endou to come into the caravan. Tenma Worried About Endou CS 7 HQ.png|Tenma worried about Endou. Tenma Fused With Shuu CS 8 HQ.png|Tenma with Shuu's Mixi Max. Tenma Having Passed Team A5 members CS 8 HQ.PNG|Tenma passing Team A5. Tenma Armed Scored CS 8 HQ.PNG|Tenma in Keshin Armed scored. Tenma and Shinsuke got arrested CS 14 HQ.png|Tenma and Shinsuke got arrested. Tenma Suggests To Play CS 19 HQ.png|Tenma suggesting to practice in the past France era. Tenma dribbling Manto and Drill CS30HQ.png|Tenma dribbling past Manto and Drill. Tenma waking up CS 35 HQ.png|Tenma waking up in King Arthur's world. Tenma shocked CS 35 HQ.png|Tenma decided to face the Entaku no Kishi. Fei & Tenma both passed.png|Tenma and Fei both passed the test. Tenma Crying EP38CS HQ.png|Tenma crying after watching his teammates. Tenma sad due to Fei.png|Tenma looking sadly at Fei. Fei Vs Tenma CS 45 HQ.PNG|Tenma facing off against Fei. Tenma helping Hayami CS 45 HQ.png|Tenma helping Hayami. Tenma suffering from headache CS46 HQ.png|Tenma suffering from a headache caused by Fei. Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi stopping CS 49 HQ.png|Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi trying to stop Shellbit Burst. Tenma and Tsurugi stopping CS 50 HQ.PNG|Tenma and Tsurugi stopping SARU's, Meia's and Giris' shoot. SARU Vs. Tenma!.png|SARU (left) vs. Tenma (right). Tenma talking to Saru CS 50.png|Tenma talking to Saru. Tenma Vs SARU CS 50 HQ.PNG|Tenma Vs. SARU. Tenma Last Timetravel CS50 HQ.png|Tenma asking Endou to play soccer with them. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Tenma in Shinsei Jacket Galaxy 2 HQ.PNG|Tenma in Shinsei Inazuma jacket. Tenma Chosen in SIJ Galaxy Episode 1 HQ.png|Tenma's name being called as a representative for Japan. Shindou Tsurugi Tenma celebrating their goal Galaxy 1 HQ.png|Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma celebrating their goal. Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou shocked after knew the truth about the 8 members in Galaxy02 (HQ).PNG|Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou shocked after knowing the truth about the 8 members. Tenma after he got punched by Kusuka.jpg|Tenma after he got punched by kusaka. untitled (42).png|fire tornado double drive Movies Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Shinsuke and Tenma in space GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shinsuke and Tenma in space in the opening. Tenma playing soccer.png|Tenma playing soccer! Tenma waking up in God Eden HQ.png|Tenma waking up in God Eden. Tenma support Tsurugi GOmovie BiggestHQ.png|Tenma hoping that Death Drop makes a goal against Unlimited Shining. Tenma using Soyokaze Step GO Movie HQ.png|Tenma saving a lamb. Tenma in Training in GO Movie HQ.PNG|Tenma in the training. Fubuki Helping Tenma GO Movie.png|Fubuki helping Tenma during the match against Zero. Tenma and Shuu in GO Movie HQ.PNG|Shuu and Tenma playing their best. Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W Tenma in Shinsei Inazuma Japan Inadan HQ.PNG|Tenma in Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Tenma_SIJ_jacket_better_InaDan_HQ.png|Tenma in Shinsei Inazuma Japan jacket. Tenma saying soccer is fun InaDan HQ.png|Tenma saying soccer is fun. Sakka Yarouze! InaDan HQ.png|"Sakka Yarouze!" Tenma_shouting_InaDan_HQ.png|Tenma shouting at the top of his lungs when Inazuma Legend Japan disappeared. Tenma_and_Shinsuke_fish!_InaDan_HQ.png|Tenma and Shinsuke trying to catch a fish! Tenma_inviting_Fran_to_play_soccer.png|Tenma saying Fran should try to play soccer. Tenma_and_Asta_after_match_InaDan_HQ.png|Tenma extending his hand for Asta after the match. Game screenshots Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Tenma Screaming For Endou CS Trailer HQ.png|Tenma shouting Endou's name after he gets sealed. SARU shaking hands CS Game.PNG|Tenma shaking hands with SARU. Tenma Matsukaze Mixi-Max with Shuu.png|Tenma Mixi-Maxed with Shuu in the game.